Naruto's Revenge
by Gaaraofthefunk99
Summary: Sasuke has a secret, and Naruto finds out, how will he react. This is my first story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Naruto Killed Suskue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Saskue would suffer a slow painful death :D**

**Chapter 1**

Every girl loves Saskue and why not Me? Naruto?

I know what pathetic, emo, pain in the ass Saskue is and why not any of the girls?

Naruto thought while he was eating his breakfast,when he finished his breakfast he looked at the clock

11:00am, late, as usual Naruto quickly got dressed and ran to were saskue and sakura were to train. "Hey Gu-AHHH!" Naruto said while tripping over a rock "pathetic" Saskue mummbled "NARUTO! U ARE 2 HOURS LATE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Sakura shouted " heh heh yeah sorry about that I slept in and did'nt see the time sorry guys" Naruto explained "whatever, can we just start already?" Saskue said

"yeah lets start" Sakura said while admiring Saskue. Ugh what does Sakura see in him? he is just a no good emo kid who is probaly gay i mean i'm good looking, nice, kind, funny and im straight. Stopping Naruto's thoughts Sakura said " Naruto you coming?" " Yeah i'm Coming"

**Thanks for reading **

**Please Review**

**Sorry It's Not Long Hopefully I'll Write Some More Soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Revenge **

**Hehe I changed the title**

**Thanks for my first review obitoforever :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, as i said before if I did Saskue would be dead.**

As Saskue,Sakura and Naruto were walking to there usual training spot Naruto looked at Sakura. So beutiful Naruto thought, but then Naruto looked at Sakura's hand, and then at Saskue's hand... and looked away about 5 minutes later he relised THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!. When Naruto Finally figured it out he nearly threw up WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY was the words that were screaming in his head. Naruto walked up to Sakura and said without thinking "what do you see in him?" "what?" answered Sakura confessed "Saskue what do you see in him and don't try to deny it I saw you to holding hands" Naruto answered "why would I deny it Saskue's hot! besides it's non of your bisness" Sakura answered Naruto felt really mean and embarrased he just walked up to Sakura and damanded why she liked Saskue "yeah your right sorry, i'm going to leave training early tonight...sorry again Sakura" Naruto mummbled Sakura knew that Naruto was upset, he never left training early.

**Thanks For Reading Please Review :D**

**Again Not Long Sorry :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: As I said Before I do not own Naruto **

**Thanks for the review whointheworldwouldbelievethat interesting**

**ideas might use some of them :)**

Once Naruto left Sakura was just about to go run after him to see what was wrong when she heard a voice "Sakura will you be with me?" she was about to say "GET LOST LEE" when she relised it was Sasuke! "wh-hh" Sakura studdered "shh" Susuke whispered "follow me" so off Sakura followed when Sasuke stopped she was in a romantic place filled with candles,flowers etc and then Sakura looked up it was a really romantic sunset " oh Sasuke this place is so romantic!" Sakura said excitedly "yes it is isn't it?" Saskue said "come sit" Saskue said so of corse Sakura sitted "why did you bring me here Sasuke?" Sakura asked "well over the years I have known that you wanted to be with me but now a relise the feelings are the same, I want to be with you Sakura" answered Sasuke "Ohhhh so that's why you were holding my hand before!" Sakura said oh my god Sakura is so dumb! Sasuke thought but said "yes" and leaned in and kissed Sakura meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke did'nt relise that Naruto's heart was breaking while watching them kiss he was about to turn around when he heard someone say "Naruto if we start going out we will make Sakura jelous!" and he was leaning in for a kiss! "EWW GET LOST LEE NOBODY LIKES YOU!" "sniff sniff YOU BROKE MY HEART!" Lee answered while running away crying what was that about Naruto wondered but Naruto did'nt really care, Naruto did'nt care about anything his heart was broken but he thought at least Sakura is happy but what he did'nt relise was that Sasuke was just dating Sakura to get on his nerves.

**Short..again sorry!**

**and I do not mean no affence to Lee, I don't have anything against him.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Revenge

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just stole the characters but don't worry I give them cookies!

Obitoforever: I like Lee to :D you can have a cookie now * gives cookie*

As Naruto went home he was feeling very depressed and decided to drown his sorrows in a big bowl of ramen. As he approached the Ichiraku Ramen Shop he saw Lee and he mumbled "oh hi Lee" and sat down in the chair.

"MY TRUE LOVE NARUTO, WE BOTH GOT REJECTED BY SAKURA. WE ARE PREFECT FOR EACH OTHER LETS GET MARRIED!" Lee shouted as he jumped onto Naruto's lap and put his arms around his neck going in for a kiss.

Naruto politely said "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WE WILL NEVER GET MARRIED WE ARE NOT PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" and punched Lee in the face.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO!" Lee said with tears in his eyes while getting up and running away.

Naruto usually would of felt really bad and mean but he didn't feel anything, he only felt like his heart was ripped out because of what he saw before at training, Naruto decided he would never go to training ever again, if he saw those to kissing and being happy together, as a couple he wouldn't able to stay calm. So Naruto decided to not to go to training, instead he would just stay at home and go out to Ichiraku Ramen Shop and eat ramen...lots of ramen. After a couple of days of not seeing Naruto at training Sakura started to get worried,

"Maybe I should go see Naruto to see if he is ok" Sakura suggested to Sasuke.

"Don't worry about him Sakura…I bet he is just on a mission or something" Sasuke answered.

"He would have told us if he was on a mission also I haven't seen him around town either I'm really worried Sasuke" worried Sakura.

"Fine I will go to his house for you after training but for now let's train" Sasuke answered.

After Sakura and Sasuke trained Sasuke went to Naruto's home and when he walked in Naruto was sleeping on the couch with ramen around him with the tv on. He looked horrible, he even gained weight. When Sasuke saw him he just smiled and laughed and said "This is working better than I thought"

After Sasuke spoke he kicked Naruto in the stomach…hard, Naruto choked and held his stomach as he woke up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to get his breath back.

"Yep the one and only" Sasuke said with a big grin on his face.

"How's Sakura...and you"

"Well you know so but I'm just playing her to get on your nerves soon ill dump her and she will be just like you but worse" Sasuke answered.

"Oh, ok well anything else happening…WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto shouted.

"Yep soon Sakura will be depressed and I can't wait it will be so funny" Sasuke answered.

Naruto had so many questions in his head why would Sasuke do that? Why would he want to do that to me and Sakura? The only thing he does know is that he would stop Sasuke no matter what.

Thanks for reading, it's still short but I'm trying!

Please review and hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Revenge

Chapter 5

Obitoforever: Yeah poor Lee; wonder who he will hit on next? Also NEVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Naruto was speechless after Sasuke said that he was just dating Sakura to get on his nerves and because it will be funny to him.

"Speechless there Naruto?" Sasuke said with an evil grin on his face.

The only thing Naruto could say was "why?"

"Why? Well you're a pain in the ass and so is Sakura; you are both dumb and stupid so I figured I would hit two birds with one rock, besides it would be so funny when I see Sakura. In fact I'm just about to go to break up with her you want to see? It will be hilarious!" Sasuke said while laughing.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT TO SAKURA! YOU BASTURD!" Naruto said while charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke had no time to react before he was punched in the face.

"You are stronger, but not as strong as me!" Sasuke said while laughing.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said.

But Naruto dodged that and grabbed a pillow.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke said while laughing.

But Naruto just smiled and hit him with the pillow and killed Sasuke.

Thanks for reading remember to review

Also final chapter is on Saturday!

Sorry it's short!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's Revenge

Chapter 6 FINALE CHAPTER

I would like to say a HUGE thanks to obitoforever for fixing up the grammar and words that are wrong and also for uploading it for me. If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't have been made so thanks obitoforever :D

Also this is the Finale chapter of Naruto's Revenge so I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just stole them :3

As soon as Naruto hit Sasuke with the pillow which killed him Sakura walk in seeing Sasuke on the floor, dead.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed while running to him and going down on the floor to hug him.

"What happened?" Sakura said panicky.

"Well...uh...we got into a fight...and.." Naruto said trying to explain.

"AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Uhh...yes" Naruto said hoping she wouldn't scream at him again.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU SICK BASTURD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes charging at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge her move but she was to quick and hit Naruto knocking him down.

Naruto gasped it hurt him so much.

"You are going to wish you were never born" Sakura said in a hatred voice.

But just that moment when Sakura was going to kill Naruto Lee came "NARUTO MY LOVE I WILL SAVE YOU!" Lee said.

Naruto was never so happy to see Lee and just smiled at him while he killed Sakura. After he killed Sakura Naruto came and gave Lee a big kiss and said "I'm so glad that you saved me" and they went to get some ramen.

When they were at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop they saw Kakashi and as Kakashi saw them he said "where's Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Dead" they answered at the same time.

"Oh great they were getting on my nerves, they stole my Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Oh well they are dead now" Naruto said

"Finally" Lee agreed

Because of Lee and Naruto killing the 2 worst characters on Naruto they were a hero's and are now the greatest people on Naruto.

THE END! :D

Thanks for reading the last chapter of Naruto

Hope you enjoyed the chapters!

Also I don't have something against Sakura; she just isn't my favourite character

But as you can tell from the story I HATE SASUKE! Thanks for reading bye!

Oh yeah also please read obitoforever's stories they are so funny! They are...

Oh Snap!

Naruto Dare Time

Also thanks for reviewing if you did :D


End file.
